


Kisses are Resolutions

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, argument, mentioned relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Henry doesn’t show up to Sal’s party and stays home drunk. Lisa and Larry stop by with the presents as the fight escalates.
Relationships: Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson(mentioned), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Kisses are Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is a bad father canon wise. He’s a drunk who makes his kid feel like he’s given up on him, isn’t ever around for his child, and even curses and screams about his dead mother being dead and about the dog man ON SCREEN, and it’s even implied this is done multiple times. (Read- “Sal, not this crap again.”) (He also talks to him dismissively the whole game, but that’s not that bad)
> 
> Also, the whole “I’m proud of you” quote is implied to be the demon, and his wife dying is no excuse to treat Sal like he did at all. At best he was dismissive, at worse he was neglectful and borderline verbally abusive. Henry is a bad father, and nothing you say will change my mind.

“I JUST WANTED YOU TO CARE! I JUST WANTED ONE DAY WHERE YOU CARED FOR ME!”

“I DO CARE FOR YOU!”

“NO, YOU CARE FOR MY DEAD MOM, ASSHOLE!”

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE! I AM YOUR FATHER, AND I DE-“

“WHAT? You’re MY father?! I RAISED YOU, YOU MAN BABY! Who fed you while you were drunk off your ass when I was 9? Who had to deal with your tantrums after Mom died? Hell, who got you a date with Lisa of all fucking people?! ME! I DID IT ALL, AND YOU CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! MY 16’TH BIRTHDAY PARTY, AND YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING SHOW UP! YOU WERE TOO BUSY IN HERE WITH FUCKING MRS. SCOTCH!” 

“SAL, YOU’RE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM!” 

“I just wanted one day where you fought for me, Dad. I guess I wished for too much.” Larry winced as he heard Sal’s door slam shut, and soft sniffles come through the wall.

He turned to stare at his stunned mother, her grip crushing the stems of the roses they had brought. Larry glances down to his homemade painting, grateful he had had the sense to put it down as soon as he heard Henry’s bitter words. The taller brunette gave a small clearing of his throat and gestured to the door- an obvious invitation to announce the pair’s presence. Lisa sighed as she fumbled with the now ruined roses, placing them on the floor before pounding on the wood. The transition was instantaneous- one moment, Lisa Johnson looked like her normal, angelic self, and the next she was a seething devil.

“What the hell was that?!” She growled. The opening door stopped, and out popped the head of a hungover Henry Fisher. Larry wrinkled his nose- he could smell the leftover booze on the man’s shirt from across the hallway. He peered at the other man’s appearance, his lidded and reddened eyes being enough of a guess as to how much of this conversation’s party was going to be sober. 

“What do you mean?” The man grunted. Larry curled his fist in his hair, needing something to stop his fist from colliding into the father’s jaw.

“What the hell just happened between you and your son?” The word son was spit out by Lisa, and Larry felt a stab of pain for his friend. The fact that his mother felt the need to remind Henry of their relationship was proof enough- he hadn’t been a father in a long time.

“He’s just being a little shit ‘sall,” the other waved off. He stepped back, but it wasn’t quick enough to stop the small foot that jabbed into the doorway. Larry jumped forward, ready to defend his mom if he needed to. “Lisa. Get. Out.”

“Don’t you speak to her that way!” Larry snarled. “You’re lucky to even be talking to her right now! So don’t you dare fucking come after her!” 

“Lisa.” Henry’s voice was now booming, and both Johnson’s felt their anger boil to a tipping point. “Get your fucking bastard son ou- GAH!” Lisa drew back and snapped her curled hand into the man’s eye, the heavy set male stumbling back and falling onto the torn carpet. He groaned as he held his hand over his eye, glaring at the family in the entryway. 

“Don’t.” The whisper was so low, even Larry wasn’t sure if it was real as he stood right next to her. “Don’t you insult my boy like that again. I won’t be aiming for your eye next time, Mr. Fisher.” The death of noise fell upon the trio, each in a mute battle of stares; one filled to the brim of emotion, two others filled with a quiet kind of bloodlust. 

“Guys?” The creak of a door, the scared voice of a child. Sal had stepped out of his room to witness just what was being fought over. And Larry felt his nerves spark alive. 

The lanky teen rushed forward, grabbed the petite bluenette’s arm, and stomped out of the small living space. Behind him slunk a defeated Sal, who stared at the floor all the way to the end of the hall. Larry tugged him into the metal elevator, and jammed his thumb into the B button, his card almost breaking from his trembling hands. He rested his back and lifted foot on the wall behind him, his arms crossed as he studied the sniffling Sally. 

The little teen had already changed out of his birthday skirt and blouse and into a large Sanity’s Fall shirt. Larry felt a purr rise in his throat, and Sal whipped his head around to eye the other boy wearily. 

“What is it?” He mumbled. He shuffled his thighs together as he clenched the bottom hem, Larry’s eyes twinkling in amusement at the fact it reached down to rest about mid-thigh. 

“You’re wearing my shirt, dude.” Larry deadpanned. He smirked at the red that flushed into Sally’s neck.

“I-I- It makes me feel safe… ‘m sorry if it’s creepy…” Larry’s heart melted into a puddle at his shoe.

“Sally Face, c’mere.” The brunette gestured with a crooked finger, and Sal made the decision to pad forward with an amused hum. The teen only had a quick second to place a soft kiss on his neck before the elevator dinged, but that was enough time for the fight to slip out of both their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a short thing to tide you over until I have a longer work out.
> 
> I also intend to move into other fandoms soon, though I will remain mainly Sally Face focused for the foreseeable future.


End file.
